Shocking
by mlw217
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sent on an extremely dangerous undercover mission and are compromised. Will Gibbs and the rest of the team be able to save them before it's too late? Please R&R! first NCIS fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Shocking

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS

Gibbs pointed to a picture on the flat-screen and Tony, Ziva, and McGee paid close attention, their faces intent on the man's face on the monitor. "This is Ronald Elich. He runs the whole operation. He never meets the clients in person. He has representatives come and assess the customers." Gibbs' face was its usual stone expression and he looked around at his team as he explained the situation. "Ronald Elich recruits former marines to work for him. We have to go undercover on this one. Tony, Ziva." He looked at both of them and sighed. "This undercover mission is very complex and dangerous. It needs particular care in planning. Create your plan and present to me in half an hour." Gibbs finished and walked briskly away from the squad room, a coffee in his hand. "McGee, help them." Gibbs said, without even turning around. The team watched their boss until he got to MTAC with their eyes wide at the word they had ahead of them. They had to find out every possible detail on Elich and the perfect way to get close enough to him to bring down his entire organization in just thirty minutes. At the same time, Tony, Ziva, and McGee rushed to their desks and began looking up information.

"Director." Gibbs greeted Director Shepard. She looked up from her paperwork and motioned for him to sit beside her. Her pen had stopped jetting across the page and she grabbed her coffee to take a big gulp before speaking.

"Jethro, how is everything going?" She didn't want to say their predicament out loud. She definitely did not want to send any of her agents, especially her best, on this extremely dangerous assignment. She had no choice. Gibbs sat next to her and cleared his throat.

"Well, I gave them half an hour to come up with a plan. I hope you know the difficulties of this mission, Director Shepard." Gibbs' eyes tightened and tension filled the air between them. The coldness in his voice surprised Jenny.

"Jethro, do you have something to say to me?" There was questioning authority in her voice. Gibbs turned to face her and took a breath. His face was disbelieving.

"Jenny, my team is in danger. I am not taking any more risks than I already am. You gave me an assignment and I am trying to think of any way to get my team to complete the mission successfully and still make it out alive. This mission threatens the lives of every member of my team. I am sorry if I don't seem completely calm about this." Gibbs' voice had escalated just above a whisper and he took a sip of his coffee.

"Jethro, you know how important this is. We have to stop Elich. SecNav is getting a lot of losses from this guy. The security is probably tighter than the president's right now. He told me to put my best on this and your team is my best. Do you think this is easy on me?" Her voice was a strained whisper and she tried not to look at him. Jenny was having a hard time sending Gibbs' team on this assignment but she really didn't have any other choice. If any team could do this it was Gibbs'. She knew that Gibbs would send Tony and Ziva: the best in the field. Gibbs would leave the technical things to McGee and Abby.

"Elich is a monster and he has to be stopped. We need a plan, Jethro. I know that we can beat this guy." Jenny's voice had gotten softer and Gibbs could tell how much she cared for his team.

"Well, it hasn't quite been thirty minutes since I gave them the job, but lets go see how much they have accomplished." Gibbs had stood up and offered a hand to Jenny. She took his hand and followed him out of the darkness in MTAC.

"I think we have a plan, Tony." McGee said this with triumph in his voice. Ziva and Tony were smiling as they sat in one of Tony's "campfires".

"Well, what are you waiting for McGee?" Gibbs walked quickly into the squad room and to his desk, where Jenny followed him. McGee stuttered for a couple seconds and then rolled back to his computer.

"Boss, we think we can infiltrate the organization. Tony and Ziva can pose as an ex-marine couple that meet with some reps at a restaurant or bar. They have to be trusted enough to meet Elich, so they have to prove themselves worthy. We have some rough plans going...they need some work." McGee finished and looked up from his computer, startled by the Director standing, looking over his shoulder at his computer. He jumped slightly and spoke again. "Boss, I was working on some tracking devices with Abby, if I could just..." Gibbs nodded and waved him off. "Thank you, Boss." McGee hurried from the squad room to Abby's lab.

"Ziva, do you have a more detailed plan than that? Please tell me you do." The Director's voice was cold and impatient. She was glaring at Ziva with contempt in her expression. Ziva glanced at Jenny with her brows together and continued with a little hesitation. It wasn't like Jenny to act this way towards Ziva.

"Yes ma'am, Director Shepard." Ziva didn't like how Jenny was treating her so she figured she would let her feel the heavy sarcasm in her voice and return the favor. Tony smiled slightly, Jenny rolled her eyes, and Gibbs smirked.

"We have a plan on how to have him contact us. Tony and I have to put ourselves out there as heroes: ex-marine heroes that are retiring. Elich will then have someone contact us. We will have to meet one of his men, and get close to Elich." Tony had stood up and was putting information on the flat-screen.

"These are our id's. I am John Willow and Ziva is Sara Willow. We have all of the information that we need. All of our "accomplishments", relatives, reports, statements, and awards. Our whole files are ready. McGee and Abby are working on the safety part." Gibbs and the Director stood looking at the screen with pleased looks on their faces. Gibbs looked a little surprised. Jenny cleared her throat and spoke first.

"Very good. I like this plan. Gibbs, clean up what you think is necessary and then come present in my office. Thank you." As she walked by, she patted the shoulders of both Ziva and Tony. Gibbs stared after her and narrowed his eyes. Tony and Ziva stood in the same place, waiting for a response from their boss. They didn't accept a good job unless Gibbs thought the same. Gibbs turned back to Tony and Ziva, opening his mouth to speak.

"Good job. Nice plan. Let's see if we can brush up on some details." Tony and Ziva sighed, relieved, and went to sit at their desks. "Ziva, go check on McGee and Abby's progress." Gibbs sat down and got onto his computer. Ziva got up from her chair and made eye-contact with Tony before walking out of the squad room.

_Please read and review. I welcome any suggestions! REVIEW!!! :) –soccergirlmich--_


	2. Chapter 2

Shocking

Meanwhile, Abby was bent over a tiny device, building something. McGee was typing frantically and glancing up at the monitor every few seconds. Abby's lab was loud with the hard metal music blasting through the speakers. Abby was biting her bottom lip and she refocused herself on a different piece of the device. Ziva walked in and squinted her eyes. She put her hands to her ears and tried to call for Abby. "Abby!!!" She yelled as loud as she could, but found that she couldn't even hear her own voice. With her ears covered, she made her way to the speakers. Ziva turned it down as low as she could and took a deep breath, her ears ringing.

"Ziva. Oh, sorry. We were trying to focus. The music drowns everything out." Abby had come over to Ziva, with her usual black-lipstick smile on her face.

"Yeah, I can't hear anything." Ziva smiled and chuckled at Abby. "Gibbs told me to see how far you two have gotten." Abby took Ziva's arm and dragged her to Abby's work station, her pigtails bouncing.

"Well I don't know about McGee, but I have done a lot. You should be proud of me Ziva." Abby pointed to a tiny piece of something. Ziva had no idea what it was. Abby saw the blank expression on Ziva's face and sighed impatiently.

"Ziva, they are trackers. They track the latitude and longitude of where they are. We will have these and others that are impervious to bug sweepers. Oh! And these beauties are the backups." She pointed to even smaller devices. "We will implant them in a tooth and you can turn it on in short bursts. You control it with your tongue. It sends out short bits of information to my computer." Abby smiled at Ziva, clearly proud of herself.

Ziva's eyes widened and she smiled widely. "Wow, Abby. Great job! I'll be sure and go get you a Caf-Pow. How about McGee? What is he working on?" Ziva looked over to McGee in the next room and laughed.

"He is working on getting all of these tracking devices online. He is rigging the information to go to this computer." She patted her favorite computer. "I think he is going to have it send to his phone and computer also...but I hope he doesn't go insane before that happens." Ziva and Abby watched McGee start to pull his hair out. They both walked in the room and stared at him.

McGee looked up and frantically started fixing his hair. "I almost had it on my phone. It was the last thing I had to do. I got it to sent information every five minutes to your computer and mine. It is being very stubborn." Ziva walked closer to McGee and fixed his hair while speaking.

"I am going to get two Caf-Pow's and tell Gibbs about all of the work both of you have accomplished. He will be pleased. All of us have been working really hard lately." She let that idea float and then walked out, winking at Abby.

Abby stood in the doorway, staring at McGee with a wide grin that reached her eyes. She was on a roll. McGee heard a ding and he picked up his phone. It worked! McGee's face turned upside down and he jumped up and laughed out loud. "Yes!" He ran to Abby and gave her a hug. His smile was so big, that there was no visible end.

"I knew you could do it! Never doubt yourself Timmy." McGee stopped hugging her and grabbed her hand. He started to ball-room dance around her lab. Abby was startled, but immediately laughed and gave in to the dancing. While celebrating, Ziva came in with two drinks in her hands. Abby and McGee were now drinking instead of dancing.

"Well...Keep up the good work guys." Ziva smiled and walked out to give the news to Gibbs. She walked happily into the squad room, where she saw Tony typing away on his keyboard and Gibbs staring at the flat-screen picture of Elich.

"Gibbs. Abby and McGee have been working extremely hard. Abby has different kinds of tracking devices and an amazing backup. McGee brought them online and they send information every five minutes to her computer, McGee's, and his phone. If any of the information changes, it sends the new place to Abby and McGee." Gibbs nodded, slightly impressed and spoke.

"Tony, you an Ziva work on wardrobe with Ducky, Abby, and McGee. I will be in the Director's office...oh, and fill everyone in Tony." Gibbs walked away and before he walked upstairs, he turned around. "Tell Abby and McGee good job for me." There was something off about Gibbs. They could both tell.

"Tony?" Ziva asked worriedly. Tony looked at her and swallowed.

"He's really worried about something. I can't figure out what it is." Ziva considered this and then walked on.

"I'll go get Abby and McGee and meet you in autopsy." Ziva said this as they walked into the elevator together. Once everyone was in autopsy, they all worked on the right wardrobe for John and Sara Willow.

...........

Jenny and Gibbs sat in her office in silence. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Gibbs spoke. "I found something I thought you should see. I think the whole team needs to see this to understand the amount of danger they are diving into." Gibbs took over the Director's computer and brought up a file. He clicked on a folder and a picture came up. Jenny rolled her chair back in surprise and covered her mouth. She saw a dead body...or pieces of a dead body. There were so many pieces of the poor man. The head was separated as well as every extremity. Every finger and toe were sawed off. Pools of blood surrounded the body.

"Gibbs...What...what does this have to do with Elich?" The shock of seeing this was still in her eyes as she asked why he had shown her this.

"This is Special Agent Michael Elich. He was an NCIS agent and was Ronald Elich's step brother. Michael warned his step brother that NCIS would find him and he would pay for all of his crimes. Ronald didn't like that very much and so he tortured him and decapitated him. Elich got all of the information on his case that he needed to get away. He sent pieces of his brother to different NCIS headquarters around the U.S. Ronald grew up with Michael and this is how he ended up. This is what we are dealing with, Jenny." Gibbs finished, his face grave and he went to sit down opposite Jenny.

Jenny was in shock. All she could see was Tony and Ziva's bodies like the one on her computer screen. She hadn't seen this. How did she miss this _extremely_ important detail of the case. The FBI must have kept it from her. "How did you find this?" Jenny's face was fierce and getting redder by the second.

"I called in a couple favors and got some information on Elich. I take it the FBI didn't mention this? They knew you would be very cautious and not want to send any of your agents to face this kind of danger. This is what we are putting my team through, Jenny."

"Yes...We have to show them." Her voice shook in anger and she closed the picture off her monitor. She got up and they headed down to autopsy to show the team what they were really dealing with. Jenny thought about whether SecNav knew about this or not....

When Gibbs and the Director made their way down to autopsy, they saw Tony and Ziva in full costume. Gibbs put an arm out to stop Jenny from advancing into the room. "I think we should only tell Tony and Ziva. They need to know what they are going up against." Jenny nodded, agreeing. She was silently blaming herself for this. She should have done more to find out every little detail of the mission before she assigned her best and most valued team.

Jenny then led the way into autopsy. "Ziva, Tony. Follow me please." There was a hint of ice in her voice as she turned and walked out. Abby, Ducky, and McGee were looking at the Director confused and Tony and Ziva followed slowly. The coldness was towards herself, but she had to be harsh or she would break down. Ziva was getting pretty tired of the Director's mood swings. Tony put a hand on Ziva's shoulder and squeezed. He knew she would be pretty stressed now that she had a huge mission on her hands and the Director was having an attitude again. He grinned slightly as they walked still, now following Gibbs to the squad room.

There was a photo on the flat-screen and as soon as they were all in the room, Gibbs pointed their attention to it. Ziva and Tony glanced and gasped. "What is this boss?" Tony asked, trying to look away and to hide his fear of the answer. Ziva was looking down at the ground, thinking hard. Gibbs' voice interrupted her thoughts.

"This man's name was Michael Elich. He was Ronald Elich's step brother. Elich did this to his brother after Michael had warned him to stop what he was doing. He didn't show his brother any mercy. He tortured him and then killed him, sending every piece to an NCIS building. This is what you are dealing with. Both of you need to know the seriousness of this assignment."

Gibbs looked to Tony and Ziva and spoke. "Are you afraid?" Ziva answered for them.

"Gibbs, you have trained us well. We have to stop this man. We will not be scared off by someone who feeds off of others pain." Tony looked at Gibbs with unwavering eyes. They were not afraid. Before anyone else could speak, Ziva's phone rang. It was Sara Willow's phone. Everyone stopped breathing as she answered it calmly.

"Hello?" Ziva answered.

"Hello, Sara Willow. We have never met, but I am hoping it will be soon." The man's voice was rough and was accented heavily with English.

"Who is this? I am married." Ziva said this and rolled her eyes dramatically.

"I know. You are marred to John Willow. My name is Ronald Elich."

"How did you know my name?" Ziva narrowed her eyes, getting fully into her character.

"I have my sources. You and your husband will meet one of my men at the Moonlight Pub at 7:00 tonight." Elich hung up quickly.

"Did you get it, Tony?" Ziva asked with hope filling her eyes. Tony looked up from tracing and shook his head, disappointed. All of the hope faded and was replaced with a mix of dread and determination.

"The mission starts at 7:00 tonight." Tony said this with a terrifying finality.

_Thanks for the reviews!!!! Please keep them coming! –soccergirlmich--_


	3. Chapter 3

Shocking

_Thanks so much for the reviews!_

"Go to Abby's lab. I will meet you here when you are both ready. Tell Abby to set you two up with the trackers and audio/video bugs." Gibbs nodded and sat down at his desk, Jenny pulling up a chair beside him.

After an hour, it was 5:00, and the team met Gibbs and the Director in the squad room.

"All of you have very important parts to play in this mission. It will be the only assignment any of you will be working on. It needs everyone's full attention. Ducky, you will help Abby monitor Tony and Ziva's whereabouts at all times. McGee, you will be helping Gibbs and I in MTAC. Any questions?" Director Shepard finished and silence filled the squad room. After a long silence, Tony spoke.

"I think that Sara and I need to made our way to the Moonlight Pub, don't you?" Tony said this while holding an arm out for Ziva to take. They walked to the elevator and waved goodbye to the team. Once in the elevator, Tony and Ziva let out the breath they had been holding and tried to control their nerves.

Back in the squad room, Gibbs took a deep gulp of air and spoke softly. "Tonight's going to be a long one. We need to get to work." He raised his eyebrows and Abby and Ducky turned to leave. McGee followed Gibbs and the Director to MTAC.

Meanwhile, in Tony's car: "Sara, have you ever been to the Moonlight Pub?" Ziva narrowed her eyes and played along .

"No, sweetie. I wonder what this Elich wants."

"I don't know...why would we even go if we didn't know who this man was?" Tony was trying very hard to calm himself.

"We do know who he is. We looked him up. We read his file." Ziva helped him focus. All that was on her mind was the picture of Elich's brother. After a long silence, Tony spoke.

"What are you thinking about?" Tony looked distracted. Ziva thought about whether she should tell him or not.

"I am thinking of the picture." She left it short and simple. For some reason she told him, not feeling up to lying.

"Me too." There was a longer silence and a very bad feeling gathered in the bottom of both of their stomachs.

Once they arrived, it was all serious. They were in full character. Tony parked the car and got out to open the door for Ziva. Now, they knew they were being watched. Gibbs and the rest of the team were watching intently. Jenny was pacing around MTAC and Abby was biting her bottom lip nervously. The pub was not very big and it lacked a certain home feel. There were drunk men staggering around outside the bar, looking for a ride or a girl. Half of the men were perched against the outside walls puking their guts out. The giant neon sign was flashing between all the letters. The capital M was out completely and disgusting, broken down cars littered the parking lot. Tony's car was the nicest looking car there. So much for blending in.

"Sara, lets go on it." Tony only spoke because he didn't know what else to do. They walked across the parking lot and dodged a projectile vomiting man. Along the way, they observed the five motorcycles outside and without any vacillation, they entered the pub. As soon as they walked in, a man came up behind them and spoke quietly.

"When you get to the bar, order two Bloody Mary's without the blood." The man turned and walked out as soon as his message was delivered. Tony and Ziva sat at the bar and obeyed the man. The bartender nodded and pointed to a door on the right side of the bar. Ziva led the way and as soon as they both entered the room, the door slammed behind them and they found themselves with their faces being shoved against a wall.

Gibbs stiffened, Jenny stopped pacing, and Abby bit down too hard on her lip.

"What is this?" Tony yelled. When they got no answer, Tony and Ziva turned and elbowed their assailants in the men's faces. Tony blocked a punch and countered with an uppercut that knocked his man out cold. The couple stood at the read, waiting for another attack. Out of the dark, they saw a man walking forward, clapping and chuckling loudly.

_I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I will try to make the next one longer! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I love them! Keep them coming! –soccergirlmich--_


	4. Chapter 4

Shocking

"Very good. That is a new record, I believe." This man had an English accent and was huge. His muscles bulged involuntarily and he smiled. "You passed our first test. Sara, John." He motioned for them to sit and they did, hesitantly.

In MTAC and Abby's lab, there was a sigh of relief.

"Who are you?" Ziva asked this calmly. The man smiled.

"You don't look surprised. Usually everyone that comes through here are afraid." Ziva shook her head and waited for the man to go on. "Well, if you both would follow me, we can get started." Tony helped Ziva up and they walked out of the room into a small hallway.

Suddenly Gibbs' phone rang. At the same time, they lost audio, video, and tracking capability. "Hello?" Gibbs was confused.

"Gibbs! We lost everything. I don't know how this could happen. I spent so much time on those devices. I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Gibbs could hear Abby crying on the other line.

"Abby, calm down. It's alright. We'll figure it out. McGee just said that there is some kind of new technology there." Gibbs was trying to keep her calm, but it wasn't working. He could hear Ducky trying to get her to quiet down on the other end. Gibbs hung up and told Jenny he would be right back.

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab and motioned for Ducky to leave. "Go to MTAC." Ducky nodded and walked out as Gibbs looked for Abby. She was sitting at her desk typing faster than he had ever seen her before. He walked to her and put his hand on hers to make her stop typing.

"Abby." That was all he needed to say. Abby pulled her hands from the keyboard and put her elbows on the desk, laying her head on her hands. Gibbs raised her chin and stared at her. "Abby, this is not your fault. McGee found some new kind of bug tracing there. We are going to fix this." Gibbs smiled when Abby looked up, confused.

"New technology? What? And we don't have it?" Gibbs chuckled and shook his head.

"We'll get them back. Plus...didn't you have a back up tracking device?"

...........

In the small hallway, Ziva and Tony were led to a doorway, which they were shoved through. Then, they saw the man they were looking for. Ronald Elich sat calmly in front of them with a smile on his face. The door shut behind them.

"So, fellow marines. Semper fi. I hear that you both passed with flying colors. Very good job. Next is the polygraph exam. There is a small twist though. If you lie, the other person gets shocked. Good catch, huh?" He smiled like he was truly enjoying himself. Tony swallowed and Ziva's eyes widened. This catch was completely insane. They would both have to lie.

"My two assistants are going to hook you two up. Don't worry, Sara. If you don't lie, John won't get hurt. He winked as Ziva and Tony got strapped to chairs with wires attaching to every part of their head and neck. Ziva had her tongue on the tracking device and transmitted Elich's plan for her team back at headquarters.

...........

"Gibbs! Ziva is using her back up!" Abby yelled and rushed to her computer and listened to the audio.

'Next is the polygraph exam. There is a small twist though. If you lie, the other person gets shocked. Good catch, huh?" Gibbs and Abby stood with their mouths wide open and after the transmission was over, Gibbs took off running to MTAC. Abby followed him, sprinting as fast as she could; she was wearing no shoes.

Gibbs and Abby banged on the door until it opened for them. "Director, can I speak with you please? Abby, tell Ducky and McGee." Jenny had a wild look in her eyes and she followed him out of MTAC. "Elich has them. He is doing a polygraph." Jenny gasped. "Every time they lie, the other person gets shocked." Gibbs had a seriousness about him that no one would dare go against. No one messed with his team and got away with it. Ari didn't, and no one ever would.

_Sorry about the wait and the shortness...I was working on my other story: In Her Eyes. Please tell me what you think and I will continue if you think it is worth it!! –soccergirlmich-- _


	5. Chapter 5

Shocking

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...though it would be awesome!

Elich smiled as he watched Ziva and Tony being hooked up to machines. Ziva's heart was pounding and she struggled to keep her cool. She had to beat the lie detector or she would cause Tony pain. Tony's eyes were wide and he knew that he had never beaten a polygraph before. He hadn't ever tried. Ziva knew that she would most likely get shocked a lot. It wasn't Tony's fault but she didn't look forward to this. She put her tongue to her tooth and transmitted more information. Her eyes and Tony's met. Tony's held fear and distress and Ziva's held confidence and understanding. Tony nodded and he took a deep breath to settle himself down.

"Now. First question goes to John." He beamed and cocked his head to the side. "Was the first time you met Sara a memorable time?"

"Yes. Of course it was." Tony smiled, remembering the phone sex conversation. He saw Ziva's playful eyes as she thought about the same thing.

"Very good. Next question. Did you have feelings for her the first time you laid eyes on her?" Tony had to think about this one.

"Um...not really." The next thing he knew, he was trying to get out of the bindings. He wanted to stop the pain he was causing Ziva. Ziva convulsed as shocks ran through her body. When it stopped, she was breathing hard and she jerked every few seconds. Tony knew that he didn't lie. He was just really unsure about his answer. He had to be confident and believe his answer. Ziva paid for his mistake and she squeezed her eyes shut against the pain.

"Well...obviously that was a lie. An odd thing to lie about. Next one is for you, Sara. Did you think John was going to be a hero when you met him in the Marines?" Ziva took a rattling breath and let it out slowly.

"Yes." Her voice was strong and unwavering. Elich looked at his machine and smiled.

"Good. Is your name Sara Willow?" Ziva swallowed nervously and shook still from the stupid machine. She had to say yes, but she wasn't sure if she could beat it this time. Her muscles were tight and burned as if she had run five miles. She still hadn't answered yet and Elich didn't like it. Elich suddenly turned a knob and Ziva heard Tony bellow in pain. He shook against his restraints as electric currents ran through him. Ziva yelled in protest and tears welled in her eyes. She didn't know that these were the rules.

"You didn't answer in time and I got a little impatient." Elich smiled and glanced at a shaking Tony. "Is your name Sara Willow?" Ziva took a breath and answered, her voice steady.

"Yes." There was no shock. She beat it, but Tony's pain replayed in her mind. Elich nodded.

"Good. Now you know that you have to answer with haste." He chuckled as he made up the rules. "Okay, John. Is her name Sara?" Elich pointed to Ziva and waited.

"Yes." Tony answered and a couple seconds later, he convulsed against the bindings and yelled in pain. The shocks were running through his body even after the currents were stilled. Ziva yelled in protest. She had beaten it and Tony got punished. This was so wrong. She put her tongue to her tooth again and transmitted.

"Sara...or whatever your name is. You lied so John gets punished." He smiled and Ziva glared at him. "Is your name John?" Elich looked like he was enjoying this.

Tony sighed and wondered what he would say. If he lied, then Ziva would be in unbearable pain. But if he didn't, they would be in big trouble. He looked to Ziva and she nodded to him. He had to try to lie. He didn't know why because either way Elich would find out the truth. Tony shook his head, contemplating. Tony's eyes were torn. He didn't want to lie and hurt Ziva, but if he told the truth... Elich had been getting impatient and he turned a knob on the machine. Ziva screamed and shuddered as the electric currents ripped her muscles in half. When the currents slowed to a stop, Ziva took a rattling breath and squeezed her lids together in protest of the headache forming. Every limb of her body shook.

"Answer me, John." Tony looked into Ziva's pain filled eyes. He saw her cringe and wanted to stop hurting her.

"No...no it's not my name." Tony's broken voice came out slurred. Elich smiled and turned the knob again. Tony yelled at Elich to make it stop. His voice cracked and tears came to his eyes. Ziva once again thrashed against the restraints and screamed through gritted teeth. Elich turned the horrible machine off and walked over to Ziva. He put a hand to her forehead and smiled. Ziva wanted nothing more than to kill this man, but she couldn't move.

"That was for thinking you were going to lie to me. I think I'll stick with asking you questions, John. It seems to benefit me."

***

Back in MTAC, the team was getting random spurts of audio, video, and location. Screams, convulsions, and the coordinates. Abby sat, nearly balling, in a corner of MTAC. Everyone was running around, getting locations and planning the extraction. McGee was frantically typing away on a computer and Gibbs was pacing, yelling orders to everyone. Jenny was pacing as well, yelling at someone on the phone.

Gibbs stopped barking orders and looked around the room, his race red from the yelling. He spotted Abby and sighed, his eyes softening as he made his way to her.

"Abby." He said as he sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "We'll find them. They are going to be fine." Abby sniffed almost nodding and just then, another transmission came in and Ducky screamed for everyone to shut up. They all listened intently to Tony's begging voice and the receding cries of Ziva.

"Stop! Don't hurt her anymore!" Tony was almost in tears as he glanced from Elich to Ziva's shaking form.

"Tell me the truth then. Who are you and who do you work for?" At MTAC, they could hear the desperation in Tony's cry. Gibbs gritted his teeth and anger boiled in his chest, making him breath hard.

"Don't tell him, John. I'll be fine." Ziva's voice was shaking uncontrollably and pain radiated from her tone.

***

Abby whimpered and tears streamed from her eyes. She felt as if Tony and Ziva were dying and there was nothing they could do to save them.

***

"I can't do it Sarah." Ziva sighed and smiled, surprising Tony.

"Remember dear, I've been through this before. The only difference now, is that you're here. Don't worry." Ziva was trying to console Tony. Elich growled and looked to Ziva.

"Sara, tell me who you work for." Ziva opened her eyes wider and clenched her jaw. She could deal with her own pain, but she wasn't sure she could see Tony's.

"No." Ziva said, forcing the word from her mouth, apologizing to Tony with her eyes. Elich smiled maniacally and turned the knob. Tony thrashed and held back screams. Pain shot through every inch of his body and through his veins. More screams and the transmission went blank.

***

Back at MTAC, silence filled the room and Gibbs held Abby to his chest. "GOT IT! I GOT IT!" McGee wrote something down on a sheet of paper and sprinted across the room to give the coordinates to Gibbs.......

_Sorry for not updating sooner... :D Please Review!!! –soccergirlmich--_


	6. Chapter 6

Shocking

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS... :D

Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews! They are amazing! :D Definitely keep them coming!

_Back at MTAC, silence filled the room and Gibbs held Abby to his chest. "GOT IT! I GOT IT!" McGee wrote something down on a sheet of paper and sprinted across the room to give the coordinates to Gibbs......._

Gibbs kissed Abby's forehead and stood, taking the coordinates from McGee. "Good job, McGee." Determination filled his voice and he walked toward Jenny. "I'm taking McGee, you in?" Jenny didn't even hesitate; she nodded hastily and turned to Ducky.

"You're in charge so keep it going here. We'll be transmitting as well. Call if anything changes." Gibbs walked out of MTAC, McGee and Jenny following closely behind. As they walked out of the door, Abby and Ducky looked at one another with silent screams of fear.

***

Meanwhile, Tony had been shocked a few more times, but Ziva didn't give in. No one could actually see how much pain it really caused her to see Tony convulsing violently as electric currents were being shoved into every vein in his already worn out body. Elich gave up on Ziva telling him anything and turned back to Tony, who was drenched in sweat and was shaking so severely that Ziva could hear his teeth chattering loudly. It sounded like someone who was freezing to death was holding two china glasses together.

"John...Do you want Sara to get hurt again?" Elich smirked, stroking Ziva's face. Ziva clenched jaw and held in the urge to bite his hand off.

"No!" Ziva knew that this was supposed to be a loud protest, but it only came out as a whimper. Tony transmitted more information very subtly back to his team, hoping that Gibbs would come save them.

"Then I suggest you tell me something useful." Elich waited patiently and cockily.

"You should really stop trying so hard. It's making you look a little desperate, dude." Tony chuckled and looked to Ziva who was grinning widely. It nearly took all of Tony's energy to make the joke and he sighed. Elich's smug smile turned into malice and he turned the dreaded knob, nearly breaking it in anger. As soon as the electricity was on, Ziva shuddered and screamed at the new, more defined pain tearing through her body. It seemed like Elich had turned the handle too high for Ziva to handle. Tony yelled for him to stop. It looked like it was killing her. Tears were streaming from her eyes and her voice was almost gone from screaming. Only a small raspy sound came from her mouth. Finally, Elich turned the terrible machine off and coughed to cover up Ziva's pain. Tony noticed and narrowed his eyes. There was actual guilt and regret in his expression. This man wasn't emotionless.

"Do what you have to and take them to the cell." Elich's voice was hard and full of lament. He almost looked disappointed. Tony watched as he left the torture room. He turned his attention to the big, menacing men with plans of harm in their eyes. He closed his own and waited for the pain to come.

***

Gibbs was speeding on the highway, heading toward the place where half of his team was being held. Jenny sat in the passenger seat beside him, holding on for dear life. Her eyes mirrored Gibbs' and she narrowed her eyes as they approached their destination. She really cared about Tony and Ziva. She had grown close to Tony while she sent him on missions and she and Ziva had know each other for a long time. The thoughts that ran through her mind were unpleasant and she quickly focused herself on the task ahead. McGee was on his laptop, keeping in touch with Abby and getting spurts of information Tony and Ziva were sending.

"Are we almost there?" Jenny asked with her eyes still forward on the expanse of road in front of her.

"Almost." Gibbs' one word response was enough to keep the car quiet.....

_Sorry for the shortness...Please keep the wonderful reviews coming! The more I get, the faster I update! –soccergirlmich--_


	7. Chapter 7

Shocking

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...

Gibbs got out of the Charger, unholstered his sig, and walked hastily with a determined purpose in his hard, angry eyes. Jenny was right behind him, putting on her hardcore field agent attitude. McGee looked fierce as he kept pace with the Director. The three of them stopped at the door of the oversized warehouse and made eye contact with Gibbs. The building had a dark blue tint with two small windows on either side and no sign of any perimeter danger. If it wasn't bad enough, Gibbs motioned for them to look at the large guard on the other side of the door. McGee had a small glint of fear in his eyes, but it wasn't for himself. As soon as he saw the guard, he just imagined what bad shape his two partners were in. He felt a little guilty that he wasn't with them, but all of his energy had to be put into saving them. Even though he was made fun of every day, he had grown to love both of them...even Tony. Jenny's glare was impenetrable as she silently counted to three to open the door. The three seconds couldn't have moved fast enough. Gibbs moved as swiftly as possible into the perilous structure with his gun leading him, ready to shoot. There would be no hesitation if he saw another firearm. McGee and Jenny followed his direction stealthily and got on either side of him. The guard was totally taken by surprise and he didn't even have time to get his gun from his side.

The only problem was that the seemingly lone guard was not in actuality alone. McGee saw him first and he yelled a warning. Gibbs and Jenny didn't have time to react, but before the shocked backup could raise his gun to fire at the intruders, McGee shot him down on sight. Gibbs had a slight smile in his eyes, but threw it aside as he saw Jenny knock out the stone-still guard in front of them. McGee and Jenny immediately looked to Gibbs for his say-so. He nodded to them and lead the team to the next room. The desire to see Tony and Ziva in the area was so great, but disappointment filled the air as they only saw a empty room. There were two chairs and a machine in the span, and there was no need for any explanation of what that was used for. A livid and tense feeling entered the expanse and they moved forward, guns still drawn.

Through the next door, they saw a control room. There were all sorts of buttons, lights, and tiny TV screens. McGee moved closer to the screens and beckoned for Gibbs hurriedly and he pointed to what was so imperative. They all saw on one of the screens, Tony and Ziva lying on the ground unconscious. Fury staggered Gibbs for a moment and he whispered, "How can we get to them?" McGee smiled and pointed to the writing right above the display. It gave them the door number. Gibbs nodded and started to leave the room. McGee immediately grabbed his arm and pulled him back rather violently. Jenny's eyes were wide and she didn't know what the heck McGee was doing. He saw the terrible anger in his eyes and he gestured to a different monitor, his pointer finger on his mouth as a warning. Relief flooded Gibbs' expression and he nodded as a thanks. He silently opened the door and knocked him out with the butt of his gun. They all left to Tony and Ziva.

Finally, they arrived in the room where Tony and Ziva were being held. Jenny ran to Tony's side and Gibbs to Ziva's. McGee pulled his cell phone out and called an ambulance, giving them all of the information. Then he went to check the security cameras, making sure there were no more hostiles in the building. Afterwards, he quickly assessed the damage to his partners. Tony's face was extremely swollen with multiple bruises and deep lacerations. His right arm was drenched in blood originating from his shoulder. McGee winced and turned his attention to Ziva. Her face was much the same as Tony's, only there was something about seeing her in such bad shape that hurt McGee's heart. He looked closer and there was blood leaking out from under the cloth being held to her stomach by Gibbs. She was in critical condition. McGee's eyes were wild with shock and disbelief. He had to get out of there.

"I'm going to wait on the paramedics." Gibbs nodded and waved him off.

***

Meanwhile, back at NCIS headquarters, Abby and Ducky sat in MTAC with nervous expressions adorning their face. For some reason, Gibbs and the team had shut off all transmissions and there was only a blank screen in front of them.

"Gibbs did this on purpose, Ducky. I can't believe him." Abby's voice was truly hurt.

"You know he is only looking out for you. He most likely saw something that he knew would upset you." Ducky's accent was soothing, but it barely helped Abby this time.

"What are we supposed to do here? Sit and watch a blank screen wondering whether our friends are alive or not?" Her tone was getting angrier by the second. Ducky put a comforting arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him, crying. He closed his eyes and swallowed, knowing that it had to be bad if he had cut them off.

***

McGee walked from the bloody room and took a deep breath. He just wanted things to be okay again. For a moment, he felt like someone was watching him, but it just reminded him of Ziva again. That distracted him for a minute until he really did hear something. He circled the room and shook his head, convincing himself that he was just going crazy. McGee stared out of the open door, looking for the EMS and still felt that odd haunting feeling. He turned around and didn't have time to react to a man with a knife. He put his hand to his side, trying to pull out his gun, but the man threw it aside and plunged the knife into his gut.....

_Thank you so much for the awesome reviews!! I love them so much! :D Please keep them coming and I will keep updating! –soccergirlmich--_


	8. Chapter 8

Shocking

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...

McGee couldn't even begin to describe the amount of pain that blade had caused him. He immediately felt the rapid blood loss and the shock pour over him like scalding water. This just couldn't be happening to him. Nothing ever happened to Timothy McGee. The malevolent man in front of him pulled the long knife from McGee's stomach and almost smiled. McGee gritted his teeth and tried his hardest not to make a sound. He couldn't believe what that this was real; he could really die from this. In the moment, he quickly began running the survival odds through his mind.

Then, his knees gave out and he fell to the ground in horrifying pain. His eyes landed on his gun which was only a couple of feet away from him. He used all of the energy he had to dive swiftly for his only hope. As his fingers clasped around the weapon, he rolled to his back and shot to kill. All it took was one round to stop this hostile and McGee didn't think that he could have won if it had taken any more. Sharp, weakening, and terrifying pain shot through his torso as he drug himself to the wall. He pulled himself up to a sitting position, nearly yelling out as he felt the knife's aftershocks. McGee was sure Gibbs was only about 30 seconds away from coming to his aid, but in those seconds, he felt utterly alone. Despair filled every thought as he rested his head against the wall and held his hand to his wound, trying to keep all of his blood inside his body.

***

Gibbs held the cloth to Ziva's stomach with all he had. The man who did this to his team had gotten away and he made a silent vow for revenge as soon as possible. He glanced over to Jenny and saw her holding her jacket to Tony's shoulder with anguish deep in her eyes. This could not be happening. Then, they heard a loud gunshot shatter the silence of the room. Gibbs shot up from Ziva's side and pulled out his gun. McGee must have overlooked someone, he thought. He motioned for Jenny to stay with them and she nodded, understanding. He swore under his breath as he walked past a dead man who had just been shot.

"McGee?" Gibbs called into the room, wary of anymore danger.

"Over here, boss." A weak voice echoed in the now dark room. Sunlight had flooded the building when they had first gotten there, and now it was late. Gibbs followed his voice and shined his flashlight on him. McGee was up against the wall with his hand pressed hard onto his bleeding stomach. There was a small pool of blood beside him and all over his hands.

"What happened, McGee?" He forced his tone to be free of fear but shock shot through.

"I didn't see him, boss. I'm sorry. He came up behind me and when I turned around, he stabbed me. I got him in the end though." McGee smiled a little after catching his breath. The loss of blood was taking every ounce of energy out of him.

"Don't worry, Tim. You're going to be fine, just hold on. The ambulance should be here any minute." Gibbs was trying to take in all of the events that had happened in the day.

"Boss, do you want me to call Ducky? The paramedics will only have room for two people." Even as weak as he was, he managed to think of everything. Gibbs thought it over for a few seconds before he answered.

"I'll do it. Just focus on your breathing, okay?" Gibbs took his cell out and dialed Ducky's number as quickly as he could.

"Ducky?"

"Jethro. What's going on there? We aren't getting anything here." Ducky sounded relieved to hear Gibbs' voice.

"Listen to me Duck, I need you to drive to our coordinates as fast as you can and pick McGee up. Alright?" Gibbs voice was hurried as he saw the ambulance arriving.

"Okay. Uh. Abby is going to want to come." Ducky could hear the panic in his friend's voice.

"Whatever Ducky. She's going to see it anyway. Just hurry." Gibbs hung up and told the paramedics where to go. McGee's face was paper-white and it worried his boss even more. "McGee, you have to hold on. Ducky is on his way." Jenny walked into the room, followed by the two paramedics pushing gurneys, carrying Tony and Ziva. She looked to McGee and her eyes widened.

"What the.." She stopped and examined his wound.

"Director...Shepard, I didn't see him in....time." It was getting harder and harder to speak. Jenny gritted her teeth and tried to blink away the tears that she knew were coming.

"It's okay, McGee. Jethro, I'll stay here with him until Ducky comes and you follow the paramedics." Jenny sat down beside Tim and nodded a goodbye when Gibbs left....

_Sorry for such a short chapter. I will try to make the next one longer. :D The reviews are awesome and I absolutely love them! Keep them coming! –soccergirlmich--_


	9. Chapter 9

Shocking

_Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...I wish I did! :D_

Ducky walked hurriedly out of MTAC, Abby following right behind him. Ducky's mind was going a million miles an hour, thinking about Gibbs' instructions and reasons behind them. He figured that he would find out soon enough.

"What's going on? Where are we going?" Abby's voice was afraid, but determined. She wouldn't let anything go on without her in the loop anymore. Frustration filled her eyes as she tried to get anything and everything she could out of him.

"It would be best if you stayed here." Ducky's tone was slightly hopeful, but he knew Abby better than that.

"I'm going. Are they okay?" She was almost hysterical as she ran along with Ducky.

"I don't know anything, Abigail. Gibbs told me to drive there and get McGee." Ducky got into his old car and Abby jumped in the passenger seat. Abby's knee bounced up and down annoyingly up until they got to their destination. It didn't take them long to get there and Ducky hid his anticipation.

"Abby, you can't freak out in here, okay?" Ducky didn't know what he would find, but he knew it wouldn't be good from Gibbs' tone. Abby nodded, but he knew that would be inevitable. Ducky walked into the warehouse and saw the Director sitting on McGee's side, holding his hand, worry in her eyes. McGee's were closed as he held a jacket to his stomach. Ducky's eyes were wide and he rushed to him, pulling the jacket from his wound.

"Timmy! What happened?!" Tears already streamed from her eyes. Jenny stood up, giving Ducky room, and pushed Abby aside.

"Abby, calm down. Look at me." Once she got Abby's attention, she started again. "He's going to be fine. Okay? He's tough." Jenny had her by her shoulders, trying to distract her from the blood. Abby closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No. It's Timmy we're talking about. He can't be hurt; he never gets hurt." Abby was almost yelling now and Jenny shook her by her shoulders.

"Hey. Listen to me right now. McGee is strong and he will be just fine." Jenny's eyes were impenetrable and fiery. She felt Abby's worry and she tried to push it away.

"What was he doing?" Abby's voice was tiny and her eyes shrunk against Jenny's terrifying ones. Jenny saw this and softened her voice and eyes.

"He went to wait for the ambulance. A man surprised him." Jenny watched Abby's reaction. She pointed a couple feet from them.

"Is that him?" Fear entered her tone. Jenny took a deep breath and led her away from the dead body.

"Yes. McGee can take care of himself, Abby. He's strong. If he wasn't, then Gibbs wouldn't have promoted him to a permanent field agent on his team." Her words were forceful and persuasive. Abby nodded in agreement and calmed down. She walked composed to McGee's side and hugged him.

"You'll be fine." Abby whispered in his ear. She put her head on his shoulder and let the tears fall, not wanting the Director to see her weakness. McGee hugged her back and chuckled.

"Of course I will, Abby. Don't worry about me." He smiled at her and she watched as Jenny and Ducky helped him to the car. Abby followed and got in the passenger seat.

"How are Ziva and Tony?" Abby broke the silence and waited for Jenny's response.

"They didn't look to good when I saw them. I'm sure they'll be fine though." She paused and closed her eyes. This day had been a total failure and it was all her fault. If she hadn't assigned the mission to Gibbs' team, they wouldn't be hurt. She was so sure that they would have gotten Elich. Anger flared in her eyes and she fought the livid tears that burned and blurred her vision. "McGee? Hey, wake up!" Jenny didn't know much about medicine, but she knew that when someone was hurt, they were supposed to stay had arrived in the ambulance bay and he parked, looking back at McGee's lifeless body. He swore under his breath and yelled at Abby to get some help out there.

Abby sprinted through the doors and yelled for a doctor. She stood, watching it all moving so fast around her. Doctors and nurses rushed around getting a gurney and running outside to help their patient. Abby's eyes were wide and it seemed like time moved slowly. Abby was in a trance, seeing everything, taking every little detail in. She saw McGee's bloody form being rolled in and his face was peaceful despite the damage that knife had done. She wondered what he was thinking at the moment and how much pain he was in. One of his arms fell off the portable bed and she saw a caring nurse put it back on with a serious stare in her eyes. Abby swallowed and looked down to the floor. Her eyes closed and she felt a strange pang in her chest. The pain she was feeling was not physical, it was emotional. She walked, not really thinking of where she was going, her head throbbing. Her feet took her somewhere that she never wanted to be. She found herself staring through the double doors of a trauma room.

Blood was everywhere around this poor man's body and he was hooked up to so many machines. It hurt her feelings seeing someone in this condition, though she didn't know why. Then, a doctor moved and she saw his face. It was McGee. Why didn't she know that? McGee had a tube in his mouth with a bag that the caring nurse was squeezing every couple seconds. A tube also protruded from his chest and she wondered what that was for. Her heart pounded as she heard the incessant rings coming from one of the machine. She saw a doctor yell something to one of the other nurses and she ran to the phone, ordering some more blood. Abby didn't know what they were doing to him, but she had to trust that they were doing everything they could. She was numb and she didn't feel the tears streaming down her face and the mascara smearing under her eyes. Abby couldn't hear anything around her, only seeing the gory picture in front of her. Her heart hammered in her chest when she knew what was coming. She saw the nurse hand the man the defibrillator. She swallowed and the pit in her stomach grew bottomless. Abby felt like she was falling.

"Clear!" McGee's body was shocked to reawaken his heart. His back arched up and fell back down to the table. No response.....

_Sorry for the cliffhanger... :D The song I listened to while writing this was "Open Your Eyes" By: Snow Patrol. I love this song and I thought it was perfect in the ER episode: "Twenty-one guns"...PLEASE REVIEW!! –soccergirlmich--_


	10. Chapter 10

Shocking

"Clear!" It was the second time McGee's heart had been unsuccessfully shocked to life. His body violently jerked up and slammed back down onto the hard gurney. Abby's lungs were closing in and her eyes burned from the amount of tears streaming from them. She felt like everything was crumbling around her. She could hear and feel her heart beating against her ribcage painfully. Gut-wrenching sobs came from her chest and she leaned her weight on the solid wall beside her. She saw the doctors looking at the ECG machine for any sign of a heart beat. She prayed with all of her heart that the little line on the machine would jump. Abby was unaware of the nurse trying to pull her away from the scene through the doors. She kept her eyes glued to McGee's face and chest looking for a movement of any kind.

The doctors stopped what they were doing and smiled at each other. It took Abby a minute to see what they were seeing. McGee was alive! Abby's knees gave out and she sat with her back against the wall, crying tears of relief. The nurse tried to console her and looked around for some help.

***

Meanwhile, Gibbs sat with Jenny and Ducky in the waiting room, his heart beating too fast in his chest. Jenny's knee was bouncing up and down as fast as her leg would move. Ducky sat with his head in his hands and sighed, for the first time not having anything to say about this situation. He wondered slightly where Abby was, but his mind was on Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Suddenly a doctor walked in with an unreadable gaze in his eyes.

"Special Agent Gibbs, Tony Dinozzo is in recovery and Ziva David is still in surgery. Would you like to see him?" They all stood up as soon as they heard that and the doctor smiled a friendly smile. "It would be better if only one goes in at a time." Immediately, everyone sat down, leaving Gibbs standing alone. He looked around him and shrugged any questions he had off. As he headed to Tony's room, he was nervous about what he would see. Quickly, he shook it off and put his rock-solid face on in order to show no vulnerable emotions.

"Tony?" Gibbs' voice was small in the white room. As he shut the door, there was tension that filled every gap in the room.

"Boss." Tony whispered, his eyes closed, as pain cracked in his voice. "There's something you need to know." He spoke through gritted teeth and he let out a breath that was very labored. "Elich....is...." He stopped and went into a coughing fit. A nurse came in and wanted to kick Gibbs out.

"Tony! What is it?" This was urgent, Gibbs could tell. Tony was trying to tell him, and he wouldn't let some nurse get in the way of that. He pushed past her and put his ear close to Tony's mouth. Gibbs held his breath while Tony tried to catch his.

"Elich is working for someone....someone bigger...for a higher purpose. There's something huge going on." He said this in between breaths and coughing fits. The nurse pushed Gibbs out of the room and shut the door in his face, obviously irritated. So...Elich was the least of his worries. The problem was...that he had no team to investigate Elich's boss. Elich had taken care of that. Right then, Gibbs promised himself, that no matter what: Elich and whoever he was working for would regret ever messing with Gibbs' team.

_I am sorry for the long wait. I'm so busy and I can't seem to find time to write. This chapter is extremely short...I'm sorry. I hope it's not too horrible...R&R!!!!_


End file.
